


lost without you

by stephsjblock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: what happened after 'marvin hits trina'
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 29





	lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing i wrote just now in like 30 minutes. hope u enjoy xx

She was shaking.

She could not believe what he had done. The red mark on her face stood out against her hollowed cheek. Tears sprang to her eyes. The world felt as if it was falling apart, coming undone beneath her. Her breaths were quick and shallow. Mendel rushed to hold her, making sure Marvin kept his distance.

Marvin couldn’t believe what he had done. He looked at his hands, his traitorous hands. He only wanted her to be quiet. He would never have harmed her. Except he had before hadn’t he? In a drunken haze, he threw a glass at her head when she was asking too many questions about the marks on his neck. She ducked, but the glass cut her. He would have been oblivious to the whole event if she hadn’t left the bloodstained glass for him to clean up.

Trina blinked through her tears and saw Jason. Her son. Her precious son who had just witnessed his mother get hit by his father. His mouth was agape. She felt her heart shatter for him. She was furious with Marvin for letting their child witness such an interaction. How dare he do this in front of him?

Mendel rubbed her back and held her close. He whispered sweet things into her ear before lifting his head to Marvin. 

“I think you should leave. Now.”

Marvin nodded blankly, not protesting. He walked to the door and left, numb. Did that really just happen?

As soon as the door clicked, Trina’s body shook even harder as she buried her face into Mendel’s neck. Jason did not need to see his mother like this. Mendel seemed to read Trina’s thoughts. 

“Jason, buddy. Could you go to your room for a little bit? I’ll be up there in a while.”

Jason nodded, feet pattering against the stairs. Trina sobbed loud, not holding back anymore. Mendel led her to the couch where he sat and rocked her. He knew she wasn’t badly hurt physically, but she was mentally hurt. She had made all of that progress getting out of Marvin’s abuse, but he had to go and ruin it all. Mendel was ashamed.

Trina let herself go with Mendel’s arms holding her tight. She didn’t care how ugly she may look while crying, or how her tears were surely staining his shirt. She needed to release. How dare Marvin march into her house and act as if he still owned her? Trina did not need that.

“Shh shh shh. It’s okay, baby.” Mendel combed her hair with his fingers. Her breathing was evening out. She wasn’t sobbing anymore, so that was always a plus. She sat up, finally making eye contact with Mendel.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. A clear hand mark was visible on the side that Marvin had slapped her on. Mendel felt his blood boil. He placed a hand on her cheek that wasn’t hurt, and she melted into the touch.

“I wish he hadn’t seen.” She spoke quietly, voice wavering as her deep brown eyes met his. Mendel nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to comfort her. How do you comfort someone in this situation. The best he could do was hold her.

He picked her up koala style and she wrapped her arms around her neck. She was so drained. Mendel led them up the stairs to their bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed, then gestured that he would be just a moment. She listened as he walked into Jason’s room. She leaned back onto the mattress, eyes closed. Trina wished this day was over. She wished she never gave Marvin an invitation. Why did he have to try to ruin the good things in her life?

Mendel returned about 5 minutes later with an ice pack and a cloth. Trina sat up as Mendel sat next to her. He wrapped the cloth around the ice pack and then handed it to Trina, who brought it up to her face. She knew it would bruise. She would have to face the ugly mark every morning when she got up. 

Mendel could hear her negative thoughts. He put his arm around her, leaning her back until her head was on the pillow next to his. She relaxed, trying to focus on the man who loved her. He was everything Marvin was not. He was warm and caring. Mendel helped Jason with his homework and took him to chess tournaments. He helped Trina in the kitchen when she was overwhelmed. He would take her hands in his when they were trembling. He was it.

“I love you.” Trina said, voice raspy from her tears.

“I love you, too. Please get some sleep, dear.” Mendel smiled a warm smile. Trina felt so loved.

He turned off the light, and just for a moment, in the darkness, everything was alright.


End file.
